baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Korax
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = 2 | reputation = | hit_points = 36 | xp_value = 175 | thac0 = 10 | no_of_attacks = 3 | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = 10 | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = 11 | s_v_wand = 13 | s_v_polymorph = 12 | breath = 13 | s_v_spell = 12 | strength = 1810 | dexterity = 9 | constitution = 9 | intelligence = 9 | wisdom = 9 | charisma = 4 | luck = | morale = 20 | breaking_point = 0 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Mutamin's Garden (AR3500 – 434.1464) | place = | coordinates = | items = | gold = 36 }} Korax is a ghoul in the Mutamin's Garden area east of Temple, at coordinates (434.1464) (midway up the western side of the area), that will temporarily join Gorion's Ward and their party. He is an invaluable aid against the many basilisks in the area, being undead and therefore immune to their petrification attacks, for as long as he remains friendly. He will, however, eventually turn hostile after 10 turns (2 hours game time, 10 minutes real time). He will also turn hostile if attacked by the party or their allies. He doesn't truly join the party, so much as accompany and help. The dialogue pane gives the message "Korax the Ghoul: Dire charmed" when you accept his offer of help. So long as the charm holds, he is an ally. That he will eventually turn hostile should come as no great surprise, given some of the very unsubtle hints he gives before he turns on you: *'' Korax hungry. Mm, very hungry.'' *'' Ohh, Korax thinks you look very tasty today.'' *'' Korax sorry, but he so very hungry. He must eat now! He must eat you!'' You must accept his offer when it is first made. Depending on your response, he will be either dead, permanently gone from the game, or a temporary ally. Dialogue Wait, me no want fight, me Korax, me friend! *1:-'Sorry, chum, but you're a ghoul, and we're adventurers, so we're going to have to kill you. And don't look so surprised—it's all by the book.' *2:-'You're not our friend, but since you're a talking ghoul, and we haven't seen too many talking ghouls, we'll let you live. Now get out of here!' :: No one likes me. Me so sad. *3:-'You can be our friend, but you better not do anything that'll make us mad.' :: Me will be good boy, me promise. Me will help you with anything you need. '' Bugs * Despite being an undead revenant in the original ''Baldur's Gate, Korax the Ghoul is of the human race. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. Category:Image needed Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Ghouls (race) Category:Bugs